


Like falling

by Geilie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Irony, Out of Character, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Lo sai, quello che la gente ama più dell’eroe è vederlo cadere.»</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like falling

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta durante la Drabble Night del 17/02/13, organizzata al volo per terminare i pacchetti creati da [Trick](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=21078) per il suo EFP-anniversario.  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO “OUR LAST SUMMER” + AZZURRO_  
>  Fandom: Cross-over (Sherlock BBC/Doctor Who)  
> Pairing: Sherlock Holmes/Doctor  
> Prompt: "Quello che la gente ama più dell'eroe è vederlo cadere." - Spider Man

**Like falling**  
 _191 parole - per la serie CFT (Cross-over Fuori di Testa); leggermente OOC, in modo del tutto voluto, allegra e con un pizzico di malinconia._  
   
Hanno parcheggiato la TARDIS in cima alla Tour Eiffel e stanno lì, gomiti sulla balaustra, l’uno accanto all’altro. È notte fonda e il Dottore fa vagare il suo sguardo perennemente colmo di stupore su una Parigi addormentata; Sherlock dà le spalle alla città, sguardo fisso davanti a sé e chissà che pensieri per la testa.  
«Sarebbe un bel volo da quassù» commenta il Dottore a un certo punto.  
«Hai visto di peggio» risponde l’altro, laconico. «Mai provato a saltar giù?» chiede poi, senza voltarsi a guardarlo.  
«Non dalla Tour Eiffel, no. Sono sicuro che a River piacerebbe, lei e la sua mania di tuffarsi nel vuoto…»  
«Lo sai, quello che la gente ama più dell’eroe è vederlo cadere.»  
«Credo che la “caduta” di cui parli fosse intesa in senso metaforico, sai? Metaforicamente parlando sono caduto talmente tante volte che ho perso il conto!»  
Il sorrisetto di Sherlock è nascosto dal bavero del suo cappotto.  
«Dilettante» dice.  
Il Dottore gli lancia un’occhiataccia e non replica per qualche minuto.  
«Il Barts però mica era un grattacielo…» borbotta alla fine, e Sherlock sorride un po’ di più e fa finta di non aver sentito.


End file.
